


Surgery, Baboon Uteruses, and Informed Consent (Cheavy/Medic Challenge Day #5: Argument)

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Angst, Challenge Response, Dub-con/Non-con, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My submission for the Cheavy/Medic week:Classic Heavy and Medic had a bit larger of an argument about the baboon uterus incident than they let on.
Warnings for dub-con/non-con and abusive relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingu/gifts), [SavoryScotsman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavoryScotsman/gifts).



“So, you put _baboon uteruses_ in my men?”

 

“Classic” Heavy― the _real_ Heavy Weapons Guy, in his book― addressed his lover with a glare.

 

“Not you. But _ja!_ ” Medic said, oblivious, with the endearing light in his eyes that came from less-than-ethical medical experiments. “The hormonal possibilities are endless―”

 

“And you put _three._ In _Greg_.” Cheavy was having an affair with Greg, and now he didn’t know how he would screw the man knowing he had simian wombs inside of him. Then again, that’s the point of multiple partners, isn’t it? When one’s not available…

 

“ _Ja!_ See, with him being the largest man, excluding you, of course…”

 

_Damn straight,_ thought Cheavy, trying to keep a grin off of his face.

 

“The possibility that only one organ would affect him was low. So, I inserted three.” Medic finished.

 

“Affect him to do _what_?”

 

“ _Distraction_ _negation_.” Medic said, thumbing through his papers. “Our biggest flaw as a team so far―”

 

“You are in no position to decide what our flaws are and aren’t.” Cheavy rumbled.

 

Medic didn’t notice. “Is that we are much too aggressive in our tactics. Act first, question later. The animal estrogen will calm many of these impulses. A decrease in aggressive impulses, less competitive attitudes, as well as decreased _sex_ drive to prevent any, well, outside distractions.” Medic turned to his lover with a grin. “And that is why you can stop wondering why I didn’t implant any in _you―_ ”

 

He was cut off by a hand pinning his throat against the wall. “Alright, listen, you Teuton. Your goal was to turn my _men_ into a bunch of girls?”

 

Medic wished he’d been looking at his lover. He certainly was now, at his red face and bulging veins. _“No,”_ he choked out. _“Just… tried… to…”_

 

_“Quiet!”_

 

Cheavy tightened his grip around the doctor’s throat and cut off his speech entirely. Medic’s glasses were skewed to one side. Archimedes landed on a joist not too far from where the argument was happening. _Please go,_ Medic pleaded with his mind. He didn’t want the bird to see this.

 

“Agh, get your damn bird out of here,” Cheavy said, leaning to shoo the bird away. In the process he gave Medic just enough room to get a gasp of air.

 

_“I’m sorry…”_ Medic said, throat feeling crushed and tears welling in his eyes.

 

“I hear ya, sweetheart…” Cheavy said, patting one shoulder. Medic couldn’t believe he had gotten away this easily. Then Cheavy grabbed the shoulder and spun him around, slamming him against the wall again, cheek pressed to one side. “But why should I believe ya?”

 

“I am,” Medic said, chest pressed against the wall. As his legs were yanked apart, he knew what had to be coming. “I truly am. I should get back to work. I should… undo what I’ve done.” Medic said with shuddering breaths. He glanced behind him. Archimedes was gone. Good.

 

“Aw, but you said it yourself, sweetheart, you didn’t do nothin’ to me. Right?” Cheavy said, slamming his hips into the rear end of the other man.

 

“ _Liebe_ , I did not, I _swear_.” Medic started to beg, knees shaking from keeping his boots planted where they were. He felt a hand pin his head against the wall as another one was working at his pants.

 

“I dunno, think I oughta test that out. I mean, you’re the one that’s always sayin’ running tests is everything.” Cheavy yanked down Medic’s pants and started to work on his coveralls. “And what do you call me?”

 

“I did not do anything to you, _das_ _mehr würdig Heavy_ _.”_ _The more worthy Heavy._

 

“Good to know you’re loyal, babe,” Cheavy said, pants dropping. “Short version.”

 

Medic didn’t want this, but if it was going to happen… “Please, there is some lube in the bottom drawer of the desk, the key is right―”

 

_“Short. Version.”_ Cheavy said, rubbing the cleft of his now very hard cock against Medic’s ass.

 

Medic winced as Cheavy held his cheeks open. “I am sorry for my mistake, _Herr Original. Herr Meister._ ”

 

At the second one Cheavy pushed the head of his cock in, and Medic cried out. “Aww, babe, want me to stop?” he said.

 

_“Ungh,”_ Medic got out, still pressed against the wall, but an erection growing. “Later… in bed?” He tried to bargain with the larger man.

 

“But why do ‘later’ when we can do ‘now’?” Cheavy teased. He moved the hand pinning Medic against the wall from his back to his head, leaving room for him to nibble at his neck. Medic could feel the intake of breath against his skin and winced.

 

Cheavy slammed the rest of the way in, burying himself in to the hilt as he gripped the doctor’s hair so hard it pained his scalp.

 

“Hmmm…” Cheavy said as tears finally brimmed over and spilled down Medic’s cheeks. He hated this, hated being reduced, hated that he let the Classic Heavy reduce him. “Alright, well, sex drive seems to be workin’,” Cheavy snickered. “Sorry about the misunderstanding, sweetheart, but it’s better safe than sorry, right?” Cheavy, still smirking, kissed a tear away from Medic’s face as he frantically nodded.

 

“Well, no point in not finishing what we started, though, right?” he said. “Hands up.”

 

Medic put his hands up against the wall, and Cheavy released his hair in favor of wrapping one large hand around his two wrists. Cheavy’s other hand moved to Medic’s groin, and he started thrusting with the force of a machine.

 

Medic used to try and bother hiding the pain he felt, but it was pointless, so he’d stopped. His ass burned now with each forceful movement of the man’s large cock. The small whimpers and moans he let out did little to help.

 

“Aww, c’mon, sweetheart,” Cheavy said around the hickey he was leaving on Medic’s neck. “We kissed and made up, now it’s no fun for me if you don’t enjoy it.” He wrapped a hand around Medic’s cock and started to jerk him hard.

 

The way Cheavy liked to screw was painful, but the way he was alternating hard tugs on Medic’s cock with strokes on the underside of it and rubbing his fingers on the head was forming a hot coil in his abdomen.

 

Cheavy kept thrusting with all of his energy, leaving his bandana damp with sweat and relishing the sound of his balls against Medic’s ass. He hesitated for less than a second and then forced himself deep, thrusting hard into the perfect spot in the doctor, as he moved his fingers around Medic’s cock, now slick with precum.

 

Medic came with a wail, cum shooting out of him and dirtying his dress shirt and lab coat― both still on. The tightening of Medic’s ass caused Cheavy to climax moments after, filling Medic’s sore ass with cum.

 

He pulled out gently and let Medic’s hands go, pleased at the sight of his large load dripping down his thighs.

 

“Mmm, we came at the same time,” Cheavy said, nuzzling Medic’s neck and gripping his shoulders kindly. “Kinda romantic, isn’t it?”

 

“ _Ja._ ” Medic said. And it was, with the way Cheavy now hugged Medic from behind and planted kisses on his neck, still bruised from all the mistreatment.

 

“I’ll see you tonight, babe?” Cheavy planted a kiss right at the edge of Medic’s mouth, upwards-looking blue eyes showing no trace of malice.

 

“Of course. I’ll be making _rote grütze_ , if you wish.”

 

“That the raspberry puddin’ thing? You know me, of course I do.” He planted another kiss at the edge of Medic’s mouth. “Love you, sweetheart.” He smiled, meaning it.

 

“ _Ich liebe dich._ I love you, too.” Medic said as Cheavy pulled away from him.

  
He wished he didn’t mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed it, please comment, and take the time to check out all the Cheavy/Medic week stuff, 'cause it's looking pretty good!
> 
> Posted on tumblr here: http://its-called-a-balaclava.tumblr.com/post/153703202493/cheavymedic-challenge-day-5-argument
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: had to change the gift name from @tastytexan to @savoryscotsman, my mistake, no one got hurt.


End file.
